luminusfandomcom-20200213-history
The United Republic of Florentia
"In Big Booms We Trust"--''Florentian National Slogan'' The United Republic of Florentia is located in the center of the sea inside that other continent. It's a one hundred percent democratic country that relies on the system a little too much. They mostly stick to themselves and trade with other nations is generally low compared to other nations. Their biggest exports are gunpowder, sugar-cane, and sweet corn. Believing that all matters should be resolved in civil debates featuring delegates chosen by each party that meet at regular intervals until the matter is resolved they do not have a military force of any kind. Although the civilians are willing to protect their homes if attacked. Sector System Florentia is split into five different sectors, each with their own study houseStudy Houses are where Sub Sector Delegates meet for studying matters and coming to a solution. The solution is then decided as law for the current matter and carried out as such, for matters of Sector Status. Each Sector follows it's own rules and rulings decided upon by the Sectors Study House unless the matter was already resolved on a national level, although they rarely are. Below Sectors include the Sub-Sections. These encompass towns and cities and have their own study house filled with on average notable citizens in the Sub-Sector or simply any citizens who deem the matter appropriate enough to show up for. Each of these Sub-Sections has also chosen a delegate which represents them in the Sector's Study House. Governmental System Every decision is decided based on a purely democratic system. Every time an idea is put to study it's talked over and voted upon until a compromising answer can be met that works for everything involved. Naturally, decisions can on average a week to be decided at Sub Sector level and sometimes years when you start going up levels. Some key decisions have lasted decades at the National House of StudyThe house of study just for the entire nation. Ever sector sends at least five but normally more delegates to here to vote on behalf of the people. Anyone is also allowed to show up as in a truly democratic system if they so wish.. Leaders National Leaders (Presidents) are voted upon whenever enough Sub-Sections decided that they wish for a new leader and it passes in three Sector Study Houses. This means that there are no term limits for being President of Florentia, albeit also no minimum term requirements. This leads to the shortest recorded term lengths in Florentian history, President Herbert Marcus, lasting 5 days (Having run on the platform on better road maintenance and winning he quickly realized that this would require budget planning, tax adjustments, tolls, department modifications and a lot of over actual work which meant he promptly resigned.) while the longest term, President Jonathan "Self-Bloodied" Hoboscus, who after eleven years it is believed went mad from stress, bureaucracy and endless paperwork that he tried to burn down the National House of Study and then plunged a knife into his heart, killing him. While the system is democratic and has no royalty located anywhere in the country there are a few families' who people put their trust into and know to have their best interests at heart so they make a few appearances in the Notable Presidents listWhile this is not always the case just based on names, see Herbert Marcus and Orgastin Marcus. Completely Unrelated. List of mildly Notable Leaders References